My Own FNAF
by TalesofRissyy
Summary: A wolf girl with no home gets found by the happy characters from FNAF, What will happen? Will she have a more happy life or will there be some dark corners in it? . This is just a story with an OC in it and own nothing. I suck at summarays and this is my first fanfic on here so.. It isn't going to be all that great but i would appreciate it if you checked it out!
1. Beginning

Hello! This is my first Fanfiction and this is based on a well known game. Five night's at freddy's. I made an OC so i wanted to use her. I don't own FNAF or any of the characters other than one.

She, the wolf girl, was hated by everyone around her. She lived under neath a little shelter in the side of an ally, luckily for her nobody came down there. She had killed her mother when young but that was 10 years ago and she is now 16. She would be called murderer or weirdo, she hated it but she couldn't do anything to stop it so she tried to accept it. The reason she killed her mother was because her wild animal instincts kicked in and she had no control.

One rainy night the girl was sitting in her normal spot when she heard 6 voices sound in the darkness. She looked around in panic and tried to find somewhere to hide but she was too late. The voices turned into people, people that had animal features on their bodies like she did. One of them had dark red hair ( Not the ginger red, like actual red ) he had 2 ears and a tail like her own but smaller in a way, the feeling of those people seeing her turned on her 'tear machine' they poured down her cheeks as she looked at the ground. The fox ignored the others talking about her and he nelt infront of her, he patted her head and asked ''Are you ok?'' his voice was quiet and calm. She looked up and shook her head ''No, i-i am not ok b-but i will get used to it s-s-sooner or later..'' she said while putting her head back down, it had been a couple of years and she had still not got used to how she lives. The fox boy just pulled her closer and hugged her , she was shocked but it didn't faze her at the time so she just hugged him back. He let go and asked ''Whats your name?'' his voice still being kind and calm, ''L-lorelle..'' she replied looking back at the floor. A smile slipped onto his face ''Well my name is Foxy, do you wan't to come with us? you look cold.'' he said standing up and holding his hand out.

It took 10 minutes to get to where Foxy and the others were taking her. It was the freddy fazbears pizzaria, that is what the letters spelled on the sign. She looked up at Foxy as if to say 'You live here?'' He seemed to understand and nodded back with a smile. Lorelle was surprised, he had ears and tail like her but he can smile. They invited her inside and she was amazed at how happy this place felt , A small wooden stage was cut into the wall and had a blue sky with a happy sun and clouds as a back drop. Their were tables and chairs dotted around but there was alot of space to move around in, There was a checkered strip going all along the walls connecting at the middle. She sat down and they told her about themselves, what their relationships with each other are and their historys and then she told them hers.

That was 2 weeks ago and they asked Lorelle to stay with them and live with them, she agreed as she didn't want to go back on the street. She grew a bit more confident but not too much, she hadn't smiled properly once just a fake smile when she helped Chica take peoples orders. She often wondered why nobody called her a weirdo or such, but she just shook it off as she thought to herself ''I should be happy about this not concerned..''. Chica is the chicken chef, she cooked and served the pizza. Lorelle would feel more safe and happy when Foxy was around , the others were a bit distant but Chica was the only other person she was ok with. Lorelle had become more of a sleepy person ever since she was abandoned, she slept all the time and if not she was watching the birds be free. After work she would fall asleep on the couches and stay there for a few hours, she would wake up alone though. They had gave her a room and when she woke up she would go and look out the window and watch the happy people.

I would like to know how good or horrible it sounds. I don't even know if this will be seen through all the wonderful pieces of lettered art on here but hey, It's worth a try!

Please review and tell me what you think ^-^


	2. The smile

**Okay so i was told that i need to put more detail into the characters. So here we go.**

 **Lorelle:**

 **She is human but has wolf like features. She has ears,a tail and teeth. Her hair is a chocolate brown and is long so that it reaches the bottom of her back. Lorelle's eyes are yellow and she is fairly tall but also on the short side, she is quite shy and very vulnerable.**

 **I hope that was enough to describe her?**

Lorelle's feet collapsed and she sat on the floor holding her hand on her forehead. She had an extra hard day because she had to keep all the hyper children in check, they would all run around like they just had their first energy drink. She pulled herself up onto the comfiest couch and drifted off, she didn't care what happened to her uncontious body while she was out. She was too tired to care. A few hours later she woke up with her head on someones lap, she looked up in confusion and saw a sleeping fox, she poked his face to wake him up. It took a few but it worked ''H-huh? w-where- L!'' He was a bit shocked to be woken up but eventually woke up properly this time. ''Huh? L?'' She said tilting her head and her ears drooping with it, ''Oh sorry, it's just a nickname. If you don't want me to call you that its fine..'' he said while scratching his cheek. She had never had a nickname that wasn't horrible before so she was exited ''Hmm.. L.. I like it!'' L said while looking at Foxy in wonder, She quickly calmed down and said bye to him and went to her room.

L gazed out into the dark sky that was filled with bright yellow dots and a big bright white one that Lorelle seemed to adore. She loved the sight of the moon, it was so beautiful and amazing to her. She liked to sing as she looked at it and the song she always sang was ''Children of the night''. She felt that this song fitted the moon perfectly, she didn't know why and she didn't know how it just did to her. The room next to hers belonged to Bonny, she was the bunny. She had purple hair and purple bunny ears with a pinky red shad of eyes. She wore a purple vest, a red bow tie, a black shirt underneath and a black skirt. Bonny would use Lorelle's singing as a way to get to sleep, it was really sweet and calm. Bonnie would often contemplate on whether she should make Lorelle perform and she decided to show the others first before she confronted Freddy about it.

She brought Foxy, Chica and Mangle into the room, ''Just wait, she will start in a few minutes.'' She whispered knowing that wolves have good ears from experience with Foxy. L started and this time it wasn't calm, she had pain and sadness in her voice. They could hear sniffles and a little bit of blubbering in between lines, ''I-i'm sorry.. I wish i could r-reverse t-time.. and make it so i-i didn't exist..'' she ended the song and started crying louder. Foxy stood up as soon as she stopped talking and ran out of the room and to the one next to it, The others ran after him ''Foxy, what are you doing?!'' Bonnie and Chica yelled in sync with each other. He ignored them and lunged himself into her room opening the door quickly and then running in to the room to help her. She didn't care and just sat there on her knees crying her heart out, Foxy sat down next to her and hugged her. She calmed down a little bit but was still crying ''It's okay..'' he said patting her head as she clutched onto the back of his black t-shirt ''It wasn't your fault, and why should you not exist?'' His voice was calm and warm just like the first time he spoke to her. L looked up at his eyes ''I am a t-terrible person.. I am not worth anything. I just w-want to be dea-'' she was cut off from Foxy hugging her tighter ''No, you shouldn't be dead, it wasn't your fault'' he replied while loosening his grip. She fainted and Foxy lay her down on her bed placing the sheet over her and left sighing.

That was almost a month ago and Lorelle still hadn't developed smiling or her confidence. It was now summer and L was helping Chica give out the food. She was about to go into the kitchen when she heard ''Yarrgh!'' coming from the left of her ''Nyah!'' she squeaked falling to her knees giggling to herself. Foxy didn't go on the main stage but he had his pirate cove in the corner , Lorelle was facing that way and when she had that mental break down she remembered that a while ago foxy told her to promise him that she made sure that when she smiled he was there. Luckily she was looking that way when she smiled as she giggled to her shock, ''Phew, hehe.'' she stood up and listened ''Hey Foxy who is that? she has ears and a tail like you! oh oh and she is pwitty!''. Lorelle already left and went into the kitchen to hear his response, A few hours went by and it was closing time. L dropped to her knees and placed her hand on her fore head ''Hmm, too warm..'' She moved her hand and placed it under her chin to think if she was ill ''Hey L!'' foxy said while placing his head on her soft head. ''O-oh foxy.. my fore head feels rea-reall-..'' She fainted, Foxy caught her in time and picked her up to carry her to the sofas. He lay her head on the back of the but she was too floppy to keep a balance so her head flopped onto his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled then patted her head and thought to himself ''You smiled L, you did it..''.

 **And here is the next chapter! ^-^**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews. I appreciate the tips from the random stranger and all the nice comments.**

 **I will try update as much as i can!**


End file.
